A brake caliper assembly typically comprises a caliper body that includes an inboard wall, an outboard wall, and a transverse wall or bridge that extends between and connects the inboard and outboard walls. Each of the walls are generally adapted to support a brake pad. One or more brake pistons are supported in respective bore(s) defined in the inboard and/or outboard wall of the caliper body.
A support member is typically attached to the inner wall of the caliper body. The support member is adapted to attach or connect the brake caliper assembly to a portion of a vehicle that remains generally immobile relative to a brake rotor, such as a knuckle. The brake caliper assembly is connected to the knuckle such that each of the brake pads are arranged to face a corresponding side of the brake rotor.
During application of the service brake to slow or stop a moving vehicle, a brake pedal may be depressed to pressurize brake fluid. The pressurized brake fluid is then exerted on one or more brake pistons, which causes the brake pistons to move one or more of the brake pads against the brake rotor to create a clamping force to slow or stop the vehicle.
Pressurizing the brake fluid and/or moving the brake pad(s) against the brake rotor may cause one or more reaction forces to be exerted on the caliper body, which may result in a moment arm being born between the locations where the caliper body and support member are connected, which may cause the caliper body to undesirably move, bend, bow, deflect, and/or deform relative to the support member, the brake rotor, and/or the vehicle.
Such movement of the caliper body relative to the support member or immobile portion of the vehicle may undesirably result in increased brake fluid displacement, which may require a longer stroke of the brake pedal to create the clamping force and/or a feeling of a soft, spongy, or unresponsive brake system. Such movement of the caliper body may also undesirably cause uneven brake pad wear and/or uneven brake rotor wear. Such movement of the caliper body may further result in one or more brake pistons located between the mounting positions moving in an unintended direction.
Exemplary attempts to improve the connection between the caliper body and the support member have been presented in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0012443 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,183,999 and 9,371,874; however, those solutions do not appear to make it possible to obtain a sufficiently rigid connection between the caliper body and support member without substantially altering the size and weight of the brake caliper assembly; without increasing complexity of assembling the brake caliper assembly; and without increasing cost and packaging space in the vehicle.
Accordingly, improvement in the art may be desired. For example, it may be desirable to have an improved connection between the caliper body and the support member to withstand, minimize, or reduce the moving, bending, bowing, deflecting, and/or deforming of the caliper body during application of the service brake without substantially altering the size and weight of the brake caliper; without substantially increasing complexity of assembling the caliper assembly; and/or without substantially increasing cost and packaging space in the vehicle.
It may be desirable to improve the connection between the caliper body and the support bracket to reduce or eliminate a longer stroke of the brake pedal to create the clamping force; to prevent a feeling of a soft, spongy, or unresponsive brake system; to remedy uneven brake pad wear and/or uneven brake rotor wear; and/or to stabilize one or more brake pistons located between the mounting positions.